1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sports equipment and more particularly to a golf swing instructional aid which may be employed with golf clubs during practice swings to enable the user of the club to learn the correct positioning of his hands and body during such swings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of golf is big business throughout the world today. Substantial sums of money have been expended for golf lessons, golf books and other literature and golf swing instructional aids which are intended to enable a golfer to perfect his swing. The golf swing instructional aids which have been developed are many and varied. They include complex equipment in the nature of machines to which a golf club is attached and which mechanically and physically limit movement of the club to what is considered to be a good swing for a particular stroke. Other devices include free standing guides which permit the golfer to visually align his club with a portion of the guide and thereby learn the mechanics of a particular stroke. Finally, still other devices take the form of directional arrows and the like which are attached to a golf club and which are intended to show the user of the club the direction of the flight path of the ball after it is hit.
With the advent of the Square-To-Square Method of golf swing which is practiced by many golf professionals today, a need has arisen for a golf swing instructional aid which may be used to teach this method. In the Square-To-Square Method, great emphasis is placed upon the position of the ball with respect to the club face at the moment of impact and upon the positioning of the hands and body of the golfer during the various stages of the swing. A golf swing instructional aid for teaching this method should be usable on the club during all of the various stages of the swing. It should be light in weight and present minimum wind resistance so that the feel of the club in the golfer's hands with the aid in place closely approximates the feel of a club without the aid. The instructional aid should also be capable of being easily and quickly installed on a club and removed from the club. It is also desirable that the instructional aid may be used with both golf woods and golf irons. Finally, the instructional device should be mechanically rugged in construction to permit the hard usage which often accompanies practice golf sessions.